Twilight's Light
by Painted Avocado
Summary: “Zant…” The man, whose body and face was covered by the shadows that the majestic twilight produced, spoke. His voice sounded weak, yet demanding. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

The first part of my second story. This is kind of the introduction, so it is short. Next Chapter will have action! This is a rewrite of The Twilight Princess, an awesome game! I'm just adding the necessary. And yes, it will contain ZeLink...

**Chapter**** I: ****The****beginning**

_The figure of a young woman floated in the sky, without any wings. She floated in the skies bathed by the light of the sun of Hyrule._

_The day was wonderful, but all of the sudden, the skies turned gray and a single thunderbolt fell to the ground. When it touched the grass fields, theses ones caught fire and a single figure emerged form the flames. The figure, of what looked to be a man with his face covered with a metallic triangular mask, raised his hands and the stormy skies became twilight ones._

_The floating figure fell from the skies and landed in icy cold water. The mysterious man appeared and walked towards her, but this time two horrid black beasts with red markings in their back and arms and a round face with some sort of tentacles were at his sides. He drew closer, close and closer…_

Princess Zelda abruptly in her bed, sweat covered her face. She looked at her surroundings and confirmed it all had been a dream.

_Just a dream_, she thought. _But, I've been having this dream many times now… Could it be something more? A prophesy? _She immediately shook those thoughts aside._ No, how could I… I better tell my father about this, just to be safe._

After giving it more thought she went to sleep and decided that the next morning she would tell her father.

-**OoO-**

The king of Hyrule was pacing in his studio, checking the letters he had received over the past couple of days. Most of them were of suitors asking his daughter's hand in marriage, others were from other kingdoms seeking of Hyrule's alliance, but one in particular caught his attention. One, from an old friend of his. The mayor of a small village just outside Hyrule. Mayor Bo. He opened the letter.

_Dear Friend,_

_How long has it been since we last had any communication? Two months? Two years? But, who is counting the time?_

_Today, forty five years ago you were born. Yes, I have not forgotten you birthday my old friend and, you like it or not, in two days you will be receiving a gift from Ordon, a small token. This will be delivered by a messenger, a friend of mine._

_Your dear old pal,_

_Mayor Bo of Ordon_

After reading this, the king laughed. From all the things he could buy, friends, true friends, were not one of them. That was what made him happy.

_Bo, my friend, you should not had bothered,_ He thought, and then he looked out the window and saw how late it was._ I better get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day, jus t like everyday._

King Harkinian got up from his chair and went to his room.

**-OoO-**

Morning came and princess Zelda got off her bed. She dressed in a blue and white grown and headed to the throne room.

When she got there many servants bowed to her, but this one ignored and went to where her father sat.

"My darling, you have been taught manners, when a servant bows to you, you should bow back. I thought you knew it…"

"My apologies father, but I have to talk to you."

"What could be so important that my only child forgot her manners?"

"You see father, I've been having this dream. Where the sunny skies of Hyrule turn to stormy ones and then, to twilight. Where this man covered in a bizarre mask accompanied by two black beasts covered in glowing red marking appear. I had this dream many times now and I fear it is some sort of prophesy…"

"I see… Ethan!" The king called to one of the soldiers that were beside him.

"Yes my lord?" He questioned.

"Have five of your best men accompany me to the desert, today."

"Yes you highness, anything else?"

"No. You may go." And with that the soldier walked off the room.

"Father?" Zelda called.

"Yes my darling?"

"The desert? The Gerudo desert? Where I was thought the ways of magic?"

"Yes, I'm planning on going today. I intend to arrive at sunset and will be staying a couple of days."

"But who will take charge of the kingdom in your short absence?"

"You are, Zelda. Because I know that you are prepared better than anyone else to do this task." He smiled at her.

"I'll do my best, father."

"Good."

"Sir?" The soldier called Ethan said as he arrived at the room followed by five men. "The troop is ready and so are the horses. We are ready to leave."

"Splendid! Well, darling this is when I have to go. I will be seeing you a couple of days. Ah, I almost forgot. A messenger from Ordon will be bringing me something; I expect to give him a warm welcome."

"I will father and see you in a couple of days."

Father and daughter said their goodbyes and the king left.

* * *

Read and review please!


	2. The attack

I'm going to try to submit two chapters in the weekend. Some days will be impossible for me, but I'll try. Here's the invasion of Hyrule. And don't worry, Link will come around in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own LoZ or anything related to it. I just own some OC's in the story, whose names are from historical characters, names I like or People I know.

Hooray for lame chapters names! With that said, enjoy!

**Chapter II: The attack**

Morning shun through the desert, as a group composed of seven people rode in its plains. Those people were none other than king Harkinian, and seven of his knights, Ethan, Jaques II, Maximus, Claudius, Dorval and Henry-Bourasa.

They were heading to Arbiter's Grounds an ancient prison were they used to take the condemn ones. That place was a building, a temple not to far away from were they where.

The group continued to march to Arbiter's Grounds; they cold see the building in the distance. Then, all of the sudden, the ground began to shake. Gaps were beginning to form it the sand.

One formed to close to the group and two soldiers along with their horses fell in the abyss. Only five soldiers and the king remained standing. They tried to move, but their horses would not let them. They were too afraid to do so.

Ethan took his place beside the king and unsheathed his sword. He knew that the earthquake was nothing but natural. Then, a rain of red orbs began to fall from the sky. Three of the remaining soldiers were hit square in the chest. They died.

The king was beginning to feel afraid. Ethan, still sword in hand looked around to see where those orbs fell from.

He found nothing.

King Harkinian wanted to go back, but the entrance was covered by rocks and sand.

"Leaving so soon, o mighty king of the Light World?" A voice behind the group of two called.

"World of Light?" Ethan repeated in low voice.

They turned around to see a man, dressed in black clothes; his head was covered bi a mask that looked to be the face of a boar of some sort. He wore light brown shoes and two black beasts were at his sides.

"Who are you?" The king asked with no fear in his voice.

"The end of your world." Those were the last words heard by the king before everything turned black.

**-OoO-**

A day had passed since her father had gone, but she was beginning to worry.

Zelda paced around the throne room. She had a feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

_Don't be silly, he said a couple of days and he has only been absent one._ _There is_ nothing _to worry…_ She tried to reassure herself, but with no avail.

The princess decided to get out of the throne room and into the balcony where she could see Castle Town. Just to take some fresh air.

Once she got out, a horrible scene was before her eyes.

Bulblins and Moblins were attacking Castle Town making their way to the castle. They were led by a man with a mask and two black beasts.

"My dream." She said to herself before running to the Capitan's office.

Princess Zelda ran, she ran as fast her skirts would allow her. Before she even arrived, two soldiers carried her back to the throne room.

"What are you doing?!? I need to protect my people! Let go of me!" She exclaimed as she tried to break free of their grasp.

"Excuse us milady, but the Capitan's orders were to protect you at all costs."

They dragged her back to the throne room and gave her a rapier with a golden hilt.

"So you won't be completely defenseless." A blond hair soldier told her.

Some guards went to close the doors, but when they just about to close them a black mist made its way to the room. When it cleared, monsters were immobilizing the hylian soldiers.

Those black monsters with glowing red markings in their bodies were led by the man Zelda had seen en her dreams.

"Hello Princess of Destiny," He said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Who are you?" Zelda demanded.

"Names are not important when your kingdom at the border of destruction." He said as a monster dragged a man with regal appearance whose hands were tied with black handcuffs.

"Father!"

"Oh, so you know this man?" He said with sadism in his voice.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Princess Zelda, princess of Destiny and light dueler, I have come here with two choices. Surrender… or die."

When the princess was about to respond, he cut her off:

"And yes, that's a question for all the inhabitants of this kingdom."

Seeing that she could do nothing more, she let go of her sword and fell to her knees.

"I surrender." She whispered and her world went black. The last things she heard were her father screaming her name and the mysterious man saying: "A wise choise…"

* * *

Lookie! A review boutton! Click on it and leave reviews, please! And yes, the man in black clothes was Zant, but y'all know it so, never mind...XD


	3. The mission and the twilight

Disclaimer: No. I don't own LoZ, Nintendo does, so quit nagging!

**Chapter III:**** The mission and the twilight**

Two men sat beside a spring. One of them was in his mid-forty's and the other was no older than eighteen.

"Tell me… do you ever feel sadness as dusk falls? They sayit's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."

The other did not answer; he just continued to watch the spring.

"You know, Link, tomorrow I was supposed to deliver a package to the castle, but… I think you should go instead."

"Really? Why?"

"You see, Uli is pregnant and she wants me to spend more time with her, also, it is a great way for you to meet Castle Town. You have never gone have you?"

"No, I haven't, Rusl."

"Good. If you're lucky you might meet princess Zelda. Oh my, look at the sky is going to get dark pretty soon. We should go; you know how my wife gets when we're late."

They stood up and went to where a chestnut horse was grassing. Link took its reigns and headed to the bridge.

After a couple of minutes the two men arrived to a small house in a tree.

"Well, good night, Rusl."

"Link, are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?"

"No thanks, I should prepare for tomorrow and I'm tired. Fado gave me a lot of work today. I beat."

"Alright, just remember not to arrive late at the castle."

"Why? Is the princess going to make mo do her laundry?"

"Link, I have met her she is not spoiled, she is actually nice. Her father is too. Well, Link good night!" And with that said, the man called Rusl went straight to the village.

**-OoO-**

The princess awoke in a cold floor. Her vision was blurry and her head was sore. She rubbed the back of her head and looked her surroundings.

Zelda found herself in a small room. There wasn't much furniture in it, a simple bed, a window and a fireplace. In the bed there was a black cloak. She put it on, since the place was cold, even though the fire was lit.

She looked at the window and what she saw shocked her. Twilight was covering her kingdom and small black particles were coming from the floor.

"That monster." She said to herself.

"Aw, come on, twilight isn't all that bad." A childish voice behind her said.

"What?" The princess spun around and food what looked to be an imp, a she-imp.

Her body was half pale grey, half black. Bizarre green glowing covered most of her pointy ears, arms and there were some in her legs. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and the color of it was flaming orange, but what caught the attention of the ruler of Hyrule was the fact that it was shaped like a hand. The strange creature wore a helmet of sort and her eyes were yellow and orange.

"What are you?" Princess Zelda asked, her eyes still fixed in the strange being.

"I'm not a _what_, I'm a_ who_. My name is Midna."

"Midna? Are you with the ones who did this to my kingdom?" The princess asked anger building up.

"It isn't THAT strange and nope. We belong to the same race, but I have not the same intentions that the one who did that to your kingdom."

"Then, what are your intentions?"

"I'm here to help you." The imp said simply.

"Not that I don't appreciate your help, but why are you going to help me?"

"Well, my help won't come free, you see I'm looking for someone and you might help me. I, in the other hand will bring you news about this place, do we have a deal?"

"That sounds fair enough. Now, if you want my help you must tell me who this person you search for is?"

The creature gave an ear to ear grin.


	4. The Pact and the Mare

Hello guys, sorry for the delay, but ya know the holidays, so much stuff to do, so little time. Well here, the newest chapter. I wanted to add the capture of the children, but that would had made to long.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own LoZ, never have, never will, 'ya happy?

**Chapter IV:**** The Pact and the Mare**

A blond blue eyed boy awoke in his bed late in the morning. He had not had much sleep since he awoke many times at night. He had been having strange dreams about a helmet that split itself in four, a blue eyed wolf and an imp.

The boy rubbed his eyes and got on his feet. He went to the kitchen where he splashed cold water in his face. When he was about to prepare his breakfast, he heard, from outside, his name being called.

The boy got on the tallest part of his house where he, had a big window. In fact, it was the only window he had. He looked outside to a see a man, with dark hair and in his mid-thirties waving at him.

Link opened the window and said to the man to wait.

After a couple of minutes, the boy got out of his house and went to where the man was.

"Sorry, Link I know today you are supposed to go to the castle, but you know that the goats only listen to you,"

"Don't worry Fado, I'm glad to help."

"Thanks Link, go get Epona and see you at the ranch." With that, Fado stormed off.

_Go get Epona? What is he talking about?_ _She is right here…_ He turned around to where his mare was supposed to be and found that she was not there.

"For Din's sake! Where is Epona!" He said out loud.

"Is there something wrong Link?" A voice behind him called.

The boy spun around a found that the voice belonged to a small boy, ten years or so that had blue eyes and blond hair.

"Colin? Have you seen Epona?"

"Yes, Ilia took her at the spring to bathe her or something, I wasn't really paying attention. I came here to give you this." The boy got out a simple fishing rod. "I wanted to go fishing with you, but my father told me about you trip to the castle."

"Thank you Colin… When I return I promise to go fishing with you, okay?"

"Sure! But keep it, because I might forget to give it to you later."

"Thank you little man." Link messed up the boy's hair and went to the spring.

After five minutes, Link got to the Ordon spring. There, his childhood friend and the daughter of the mayor, Ilia, and his horse were.

The girl was about to pet the animal, when she noticed the presence of Link.

"Hi, Link! I took Epona for a bath; I hope that you don't mind."

"Thank you, Ilia, but the next time you do this, please tell me."

"Oh, Link you are such a dramatic person…"

The boy took the reigns of his mare, which seemed excited to see him and headed for the Ranch.

When he arrived, Fado told him to put the goats in their corral. That was what Link did, he shouted to the goats and made them go to where the corrals were. Some of the goats made him fall of the horse a couple of times, but he finished in two minutes.

When he finished, the ranch owner made some fences appear, so the boy could jump them. And like always, he didn't wait for Fado to open the entrance gate, but made his mare jump it.

When he began descending the hill that leaded to the ranch, he saw that where the village began, Mayor Bo, an old chubby man, his daughter Ilia and Rusl were waiting for him.

Once he got near, he dismounted Epona and went to talk to Rusl.

"Link be careful, remember, you don't have a sword and Talo won't ever return you the wooden one." The swordsman said. "But on the bright side, when you return of your trip, I will give you my old one."

"Really!?" The boy said enthusiastically.

When, Rusl was about to speak, Ilia, cut him exclaiming:

"Link! What have you done to Epona!" She said as she pointed at a huge gash in the mare's chest. "You are so reckless, Link. How did she got hurt?!"

"I dunno, guess when she jumped over the fences." Link said as he examined the gash.

"Well, she is in no condition to travel! You have to find another way to get to the castle. Epona is coming with me to the spring so that leg fixed!" And with that, she stormed off.

"This is not good! How will you get to the castle in time!" Mayor Bo spoke for the first time for a while. "Link, my daughter can be a bit stubborn sometimes… I'm sure if you talk it over with her, tou might convince her to give you, Epona back."

"Alright." And so, Link went after Ilia.

**-OoO-**

"So you said that the hero has the Triforce of Courage, huh?" The imp like creature asked the Princess.

"Yes." She said, happy to have someone to talk to.

"And that the mark is three triangles forming a fourth one?"

"Yes."

"Someone's coming, remember, you have never seen me or else you'll be in big trouble." And before the princess had time to answer, Midna, had already dissolved into twilight particles.

" Zelda you fool! Did you really thought that you could deceive me? Who were you talking to?" Demanding, the voice of the man who was ruling Hyrule said.

She would never reveal that Midna was there. She had made a pact with the imp; she provided the information and received news from her kingdom in return. This pact survived with a sole promise, never to reveal, Midna had been there.

"I don't know of what you are talking about. As you can see, there is no one here besides me"

"So you tell me that all six guardians that have passed here are lying?"

"I would not be surprised; you are such a terrible ruler, no won…"

The masked being cut her off with a terrible blow to the stomach.

"Don't lie, _Zelda_" He spatted her name as if it were poison.

"I…do…not…fear you. " She said weakly, still catching the missing air from her lungs.

"In time you will." He prepared his feast and gave another terrible, magic charged, blow and the princess knew no more than: "In time…"

* * *

Click on that green button and leave a comment! :)


	5. The Capture of the Children

Sorry! I was supposed to update last weekend but I got sick and it was just today that I felt better!!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously... I f I owned Zelda, would I be writing a fiction about it? No. I would be making an awesome game that contains LOTS of ZeLink!!!

**Chapter V:**** The Capture of the Children**

The blond boy known as Link, made his way to the Spirit's spring, lost in his thoughts. H made his way looking at the ground, as if, this were the most interesting thing in the world, not remarking the presence of a smaller boy following him.

"Link?" The small boy called.

"Huh?" Link turned around and saw, Colin.

"Link I hope you are not going to the spring. Ilia has closed the gates… She doesn't look very happy and she has Epona… Did you do something to her?"

"I accidentally hurt Epona and when Ilia saw it, she dashed off with her." The farmer boy began to explain. "And I need my horse back. I need to get to the castle to give the royal family the sword and shield made by Rusl. Today."

"She seems pretty mad… Maybe I can help you! When Malo and Talo are blocking the entrance to the Spring I take my secret passage! It's a small tunnel which leads to the spring. You can enter, while I try to calm Ilia!" Colin said enthusiastically.

"You'll do that?" The smaller boy nodded. "Thanks Colin! I owe you one!"

"Take me fishing when you return and we're even."

"It seems fair enough. C'mon! Let's get going."

The two boys began to make their way towards the "secret passage" and in the way the discussed about when, Uli, Colin's mom, was gong to have the baby.

They arrived at a small circular area, a few feet away from Link's house. It was covered with trees, rocks and bushes.

Colin led Link behind a willow tree and showed him a huge boulder, which they moved. Once moved, it revealed a small tunnel, one big enough for Link to fit, but he had to crawl. They went over their plan once more; Colin was to distract Ilia while Link entered the spring and explain to her how Epona got hurt.

Link began to crawl and Colin went to the spring.

The tunnel was small and covered in spider webs apparently, Colin, had not been there in a while. The way was simple, all straight and you turned right. After three or two minutes crawling, Link got out.

It all had worked. Colin was explaining to Ilia how Epona had got hurt. He told her that it might have been when the monsters kidnapped Talo and the monkey. She believed it. A small noise made her spin around, only to find Link brushing the dirt of his clothes.

"I'm sorry to have taken Epona away like that… I had completely forgotten about the delivery you had to make…Sorry."

"It was bad, but it is all in past now. I accept your apologies…" Just when Link had finished his sentence, Ilia shrieked.

_What is she screaming about?_ Link thought, annoyed. He diverted his gaze to where his childhood friend was looking, only to see a huge green, ogre like monster with two horns riding on a massive blue boar. Both of them were covered head to toe in armour. Also, there were other four, smaller ogre like beings riding to boars, two on each.

The smaller ogres began to attack, firing flaming arrows at the children. One hit Ilia in the back, she was alive but had fallen unconscious. Other hit Colin and he too, fainted. When Link was about to help his friends, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. One of the creatures had smacked him with its staff.

The farmer boy tried to remain unconscious, but failed. He stumbled backwards and knew no more than the sound of a trumpet.

**-OoO-**

A figure dressed in a black cloak gazed thru the window waiting for someone. How many days had passed since the twilight took over her kingdom? One, two, a week or even a month. Who was counting?

"Princess?" A creature wearing a helmet emerged from the shadows.

"Midna, please drop the titles... What news do you have for me today?" Zelda said, not facing the imp like creature.

"The Twilight has taken most of this realm… However one part still remains intact. I cannot explore further due to tour horrible light."

"Thank you." The princess finally spun around. She was deadly pale, two bags formed around her eyes and her hair was messy. She was skinnier and it looked like she had not slept in a while.

There was an eerie silence.

"Have your dreams told you more about the one? The one I'm looking for?" Midna awkwardly said the break the silence.

"Nothing more than the Triforce mark he bears on his left hand…" There was another pause. "It's time."

Midna knew of what she was talking about. She disintegrated into fine black particles that merged with the ones coming out of the floor and teleported away.

_Please, find him, save my kingdom… I have hope in you, Midna. _

* * *

My god! Why do I always make people faint? First Zelda, fainted _twice_, now Link... Who will fain next? Find out next weekend at: Twilight's Light!

Also... Ilia fans don't hate me... I don't like Ilia so she will be a really minor character, once her memory is back she won't appear... EVER again. Unlike must of the people who strongly don't like her, I, won't be rude to her or anything... She jus won't be appearing a lot like she did in the game.


	6. The Castle dungeons part I

**Disclaimer:** No. I do not own Zelda, Link or Midna, but any OCs and this story are mine. So don't steal!

One the text is written like **this**, it means wolf Link is talking... Well, barking.

**Chapter VI:**** The Castle dungeons part I**

Link awoke in the middle of the spring feeling dizzy. He washed his face a couple of times before vivid images of Ilia and Colin getting kidnapped by those monsters flashed in his head.

He rapidly got up and began running towards the bridge that led to the Faron Woods. He was so lost in thought, that, he did not notice the strange black vortex that covered the skies of the Ordon spring.

He ran as fast as his feet would allow him to. The only thing on his mind was to get the children back; still, he did not have a plan or any weapon to defend himself. He would not know what to do if he ever came face to face with the green creatures.

_I'll worry 'bout that when I find them…_ He repeated to himself as he crossed the bridge at top speed.

He ran and ran, not looking back, with each steep the young boy took, adrenaline shoot throughout his body. He arrived at the entrance of the Faron province, but, something was not right. A huge black door with orange markings of all sorts covered the entrance. And the sky, it seemed as if it were from another realm. It was beautiful, yet disturbing.

He stopped dead in his tracks, not daring to keep on running. The boy took a small step, fear creeping through his body, and when nothing happened, he took one more step. Should he return and warn the others about this? No. The more time he wasted, his friends could be more in danger.

With every bit of courage he possessed, he took another and another step to the wall, till he arrived. Swirling tones of black, orange and red covered this fine detailed wall, like water. He touched the smooth surface and for his surprise it was solid as a rock. The young man slammed his fist upon it and a black hand emerged out of this one. He tried to run away but his feet were glued to the ground. What was happening? First the monsters in the woods, then, his friends getting kidnapped by some ogres and now this.

All sorts of thought raced in his mind and then, it grabbed him. Link began screaming and shaking hoping the hand, of whomever it belonged to, would let him go. He did not succeed, instead the grip on him got tighter.

The black hand began pulling him to the door. The boy thought he would hit it hard but he went through as if it were water. When he went through the door, the hand let him go. Link slowly raised his head only to see a huge black monster, with some sort of flat face and red markings on its body. He tried to scream, but no sound came.

Then, a horrible pain shot from his left hand. His strange birthmark was glowing golden. The light dimmed and soon, he was covered in shadows, the pain was now in his entire body. He screamed and screamed the pain increased. And then, everything went dark.

**-OoO-**

The ordonian awoke, his muscles were sore and his vision was a blur. He found himself lying in a cold stoned floor. He opened his eyes.

He found himself on a small cell, gloomy and dark. Black particles emerged from the floor and rose to air, disappearing after floating a couple of minutes.

_W-what?_ He asked himself as he tried to get up.

He fell and a tinkling sound was heard. The same sound that chains hitting the floor would make. He looked to his right hand but what surprised him the most was not the fact that he had a shackle but the fact that his hand had been turned into a paw.

Link began to look at himself, black and white hair covered his body, he tried to scream, but only howling sounds came. Then, he spotted a small puddle in the cell. He came closer and he realized that, he had been turned into a wolf. A black and white haired wolf with pointy ears, one pierced with his silver earring and a strange symbol on his forehead.

"He he he" A childish laugh echoed throughout this whole place.

Scared by the fact, he began to bite the chain with hope this one would break. Although, he knew it would not.

"My, oh my, you humans are energetic little creatures, aren't ya?" A female voice spoke in an unknown language, still, he understood every word. "But you are no longer one

"**Humans? ****What on Hyrule are you talking about? Who are you?!"** He barked ferociously. **"What's going on?"**

"Don't waist yourself… Either way I cannot understand you…doggie." Outside the cell, an imp like creature revealed herself. Half of her body was white and the other half black. Glowing green markings covered her arms and legs. She had long, black pointy ears and wore a strange helmet.

"**What on Farore's holy courage are you?"**

"Are you deaf or plain stupid? I just said that, I. Cannot. Understand. You. " She grinned mischievously, causing Link to bark furiously at her. "Watch your language, I don't know what you said, but, I ca tell that it wasn't anything pretty… Oh well, guess you don't want my help."

_Help? Can I really trust her?_ He questioned himself. _Still… Do I have any other choice?_

The wolf lowered his head and gave a tiny whine.

"It wasn't so hard was it?" She mocked causing a growl from, Link. "Now, now there, behave yourself, Fido." She closed her eyes and clapped her hands together. A small black orb came from these ones. With a sudden motion she moved her hands to the sides and the chain cut, leaving the shackle and a small portion of this one still attached to his paw.

"That's better. Now, find a way to get yourself out of here. See ya later!" And with that, she vanished.

"**Wait! Come back!"** He barked but no response came.

O_k, Link, get a hold of yourself. Try to find a secret door, a hole on the ground, a portal, anything!_ He said to himself.

The wolf sniffed around the cell, jumped, ran, hit the walls but, absolutely nothing was found. He got closer to the cell bars and, there he found something. Soft soil, soft enough to dig. He paws moved fast, digging non-stop. A couple of minutes passed and he had dug enough to pass. He squeezed himself and found himself outside the cell.

He gave two steps and something heavy landed on his back. He yelped and began to shake fanatically. The one who landed on him pulled him by the ears, making the wolf stop and whine in pain.

"Steady, Fido. Well you are no so dumb as I thought you would be." Her voiced sounded mockingly. "As you can see, your senses have improved, not just your hearing, but you have developed a sixth sense. I will help you around these parts, been her often. Need anything from me, just give me a sign, got it, Fido?"

"Anyways," She continued. "I want you to meet someone who is quite interesting. This person, may, be able to understand you, now, run, Fido, run like the wind!" Midna kicked his ribs, making him run.

_Farore hates me!_ He thought bitterly as he began to run where the imp told him to.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Click on that 'lil button and review people! :)


	7. The Castle dungeons part II

**Chapter VII:**** The Castle Dungeons part II**

Midna had led Link to a small hold in a cell that was next to his. It was in fact a tunnel which led to the sewers. The wolf knew this as soon as the smell reached his nostrils, an awful one.

The continued to walk until, at the sight o a shiny orb of light, the canine stopped. He looked at it then, the orb was gone. It had been replaced by a hylian soldier. The knight was cowering and mumbling words which fell in deaf ears since the wolf tried to give his companion a sign.

"As you can see, your senses have sharpened. A normal human would not be able to see this, Fluffy. He he" This one mocked.

The wolf growled.

"As I was saying, you can see more. You are able to see what you call see spirits, ghosts if you prefer."

_G-ghosts?! She can't be serious!_ His thoughts were interrupted as the imp kicked his ribs.

"Fluffy, let's keep moving!" She commanded.

They continued to walk in the borders of the sewers, since the water flowed in the canals of these ones. There were some levers hanging from the ceilings, cells in the walls, more ghosts and some black creatures with neon red markings came from nowhere to attack them.

Even with all the inconvenient things that happened, they kept their pace. Link was learning how to use his body in his wolf form. Since he had no sword, he had to kill his enemies with his mouth. Something disgusting, which made him want to be human again even more.

The duo turned around a corner, it was a dead end. A lever hanged form the ceiling, at the end from this one. There was also what looked to be a metal door.

Midna told him to walk over there, which he did. She transformed, what seemed to be her hair, into a glowing orange hand. She pulled down the lever and the bottom of the door opened, draining all the water. Link jumped to the bottom and looked around, the cell doors of theta area had opened and small black monsters emerged from these ones.

"Listen, Furball, the Twilight has mutated the creatures from your realm. By the pictures someone showed me, these are called rats."

"**Twilight? So that's how you call this mutation in the realm… W-wait! You're saying that I have been biting sewer rats all day long?!"**

"Less barking, more killing, Fluffy! He he!" Midna said as the enemies approach them.

Link spun around, bit and squished monster after monster, till they were all gone. The duo continued north. There was a huge cell in front of them. The imp got up from the wolf and got through the balls of the cell using magic.

"Now, now momma can't do everything for Fluffy, So, you have to figure a way to get in here. He he!"

_Everything?! She's been sitting in my back, kicking my ribs and watching how I bite rats! How is that something?!_ He bitterly thought as he looked around. _That looks promising…_ The wolf thought as he spotted a small hole in the wall next to him. The soil was soft, so he could dig with.

The blue eyed beast made its way towards it. His black paws began to dig in the soft soil. With three swiftly made movements, a hole big enough for him to fit in, appeared. He crouched to the ground and went through it.

Once he arrived at the other side, the wolf shook his body in other to cleanse himself. Then, he looked at his surroundings. He found himself in a "U" shaped tunnel. Water wetted his paws, some skulls that glowed golden, laid in the ground and there was one more spirit.

The beast walked and turned around. There, he found Midna waving at him with her bizarre hand. She floated towards him and, with a harsh movement, landed on the creature's back.

"You miss me, Fluffster? I sure didn't. He he!" She said as he petted him. "Now, Fluffcakes, get going! We're almost outta here!" The imp said as she kicked his ribs.

_I swear to Farore, that, when I get my_- His thought were interrupted as, Midna, kicked his ribs once again.

Fearing another of his companions kicks, he got moving. They found themselves in a spiral staircase. Some ropes hanged linking some levels of this one. Black monsters with bows and flaming arrows were found too.

He began to run upstairs, dodging the flaming arrows that the creatures shot. Arriving at the first rope, a crazy idea came to him. He put one paw on the lash, checking if this one was stable enough to climb. With that done, he began marching on it, careful not to fall.

Link arrived at the other side twice as fast. He continued with his path, but, the stairs he was standing on broke, making the canine fall. For his luck, the entire first floor was covered in water, making his landing softer. Midna, who had got off, before hitting the water came to him.

"Is it that I have to solve all of your problems?" She mocked. "When you get there again, send me a sign and I might be able to help you." When Link got out of the water, the imp mounted on him again.

The mutated rats who were nearby, had heard the sound. Seeing their possible meal, they made their way to the duo. Link, who had seen them, sprung to action, biting, spinning and killing every rat that got close to them. Once the critters were all dead, the wolf began to climb the stairs, yet again.

When the beast arrived where he had fallen, he gave a sing to Midna. In response, this one got up and floated to the other side of the hole the fallen stairs had made. Waving her orange hand to him, a sing that indicated the wolf to jump, an action he did.

Finally, after a painful fall, he arrived at the other side. The twilight dweller had already jumped to her spot on the beast's back. And the duo had already set foot to the upper level of the floor.

After a couple of minutes passed, they arrived, killing some Moblins in their way. Now, they found themselves in a circular room. The walls were made of stone, cold grey stone, the floors were steel and some windows were located in the upper part of the place. And finally, there was a huge metal door that for his luck was closed. With no hands he would not be able to open it.

Everything looked calm until, three black bat-like creature came out of nowhere. They flew around the wolf in circles and bashed wildly at him. Link dodged every attack the creatures made and sometime he would bite one, killing it.

Once he managed to kill the three bats, he noticed that the stones were placed near each other and by jumping the correct ones, he would, eventually, reach the window, his way out of this place.

The blue eyed beast step on the first stone, the one located near to the floor. Then, he made a sign to Midna, so she could indicate him where to jump. By waving her orange hand she gestured where to jump and where not to. They had finally reached the upper level and jumped out the window.

Once out, Link's eyes went wide open when he realized where he had been all this time, Hyrule Castle. But then, he noticed. The sky was covered in twilight, the small particles still came from the floor, there were giant black birds flying nearby and there was also one more spirit. The wolf was in the castle roofs.

"Who would have thought? There are even spirits here." She said as she looked around. "By the look in your eyes I can see that you know where we are. You see that tower?" The imp said as she pointed to the tallest tower.

Link nodded his head in response.

"You have to get there. There, you will find someone very interesting I want you to meet… A friend. Maybe she can explain you what's going on."

_With your attitude, who would want to be your friend? You are bossy, lazy and rude. I can't wait to get rid you!_ The wolf thought mischievously. _But if "your friend" can explain me what on the Goddesses name is going on, then I guess that I have no other choice left._


	8. The Princess, the tale and the deal

Update! Yay! Sorry, but this chapter took me so long to write! Anyways here, now, Link meets Zelda! Nothing romantic happens since it is their first meeting.

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own LoZ, never had, never will. **

**Chapter VIII:**** The princess, the tale and the deal**

Link had pushed boxes, killed birds and almost fallen, twice. As the blue eyed wolf thought that things couldn't get worse, it began to rain.

He was almost there. One more black bird laid on his way between him and the tower. He stepped carefully and showing his fangs to the opponent. His ears were back and the tail was between his legs.

The bird took flight and began to circle him in the air. Once it had arrived to the wolf's back, this one dove for the kill.

Midna had foreseen this and beckoned, Link to dodge.

Once the bird was in front of him, the beast launched forwards and bit its neck several times. The monster fell dead to the ground with a loud thud. Finally, after much effort he had already arrived to the tower.

He scanned the area. The only entrance was a window, located several feet from the floor.

"Come on, Fluffster, you aren't getting cold feet now, are you?" The imp in the canine's back said as she stretched. "I mean, after all we've been through. It would be pitiful if we back down now and the one I told you about needs company." She let out a sigh. "She must be very lonely… and sad."

"**That's because you are terrible ****to have around."** He chuckled. Feeling insulted, Midna kicked the wolf's ribs making him jump through the window.

Link wasn't sure if his new body gave him more stamina or if, Midna had created some sort of spell. But the fall did not hurt as he had expected. In fact, he had felt nothing whatsoever.

"See, it wasn't so bad, was it?" She mocked.

The beast began to climb upwards the spiral staircase, dashing each time he goy kicked in the ribs. Now he knew how his mare, Epona, felt.

A couple of minutes passed and he arrived at an oak door. This one was lit by two torches.

**-OoO-**

"Zant…" The man, whose body and face was covered by the shadows that the majestic twilight produced, spoke. His voice sounded weak, yet demanding.

Almost one second after, the figure of a cloaked man wearing a metal helmet came running to the throne. Once that he was a few steps from it, he kneeled.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Our guest has arrived and he's paying a little visit to the prisoner. Please, send the welcoming party." He demanded.

"You herd him, GO!" The masked being gave a command to one of the beasts behind.

"The time is coming" The man on the throne spoke as his golden eyes glowed in the light. Then, he let out a psychotic laugh capable to make even the bravest man on Hyrule shudder in fear.

**-OoO-**

Link advanced into the room it was quite small, one window, one bed and a chimney.

Stepping lightly he made his way to the cloaked figure staring endlessly at the window. The figure was draped in a black cloak with silver symbols in the back of it.

She did not notice their presence until the wolf was a few feet away from her.

"M-Midna? Is that you?" A feminine voice spoke under the black cloak, her voice, tired. She spun around and Link sensed that she meant no harm.

"Oh, you remembered my name. What an honour."

"So you found him, the one you were looking for." The figure kneeled to make eye contact with the wolf.

Link allowed himself to be lost in those gentle sky blue eyes. His muscles relaxed and his gaze softened. That gaze, it felt so…familiar, even if he did not know the woman before him.

"He's not what I had in mind but I guess he'll do" Midna snapped him out of his trance by harshly petting him. "Poor thing, he has no idea what has happened or how he got here. Maybe you should explain some things; after all, you owe him that much, _Twilight Princess_. E he he!"

"Listen carefully, this used to be a prosperous kingdom ruled by king Harkinian. But strange dreams were haunting the princess, she warned the king. He went to the desert, were something strange happened and when he came back he was being dragged by a nameless evil." Sadness filed her voice still; she did not stop telling the tale. "Then, this evil made an offer: Surrender or die. In order to protect her people, the princess surrendered. Twilight covered the lands of Hyrule and with no light the people became as spirits."

"Aw, come on" Midna said as she flew off from Link and went to the window. "Twilight isn't that bad. At least it is better than the horrible thing you call light."

"Midna! This is not the time to take things lightly!" The woman said from under the cloak.

Once the mysterious woman finished her argument with the twilight dweller she looked at the paw of the wolf. A shackle decorated this one.

"You were imprisoned… I'm sorry" She got up her feet and took off the hood of the cloak, revealing a pale face and two braids of chestnut hair. "Yes, this kingdom succumbed to darkness but I remained its princess. I'm Zelda the princess of the kingdom ruled by the one who captured my father."

_W-what!? A royal!_ Link though surprised and then, he lowered his head in respect. As if he was bowing.

Some minutes were passed in silence until they heard it. The door that led to the tower had been opened; the guard had come early to make his rounds.

"You must leave!! Zelda commanded but Link did not move. "Go!"

But it was already too late; the guard had already entered the room. Its body was black as night and blood red markings covered its arms and legs.

The blue eyed was ready to attack but someone had beaten him to it. The princess extended her hand and a fiery inferno shot from her fingertips killing the black best. But before this one fell lifeless it gave an ear piercing cry.

"Oh, no he's calling reinforcements! You must get out of here" Zelda said as she searched under her pillow. After a few seconds she found it, an ancient spell book. "You are still here? GO!"

But Link did not move, understanding, Midna flew to Link and with her "hand" she grabbed Zelda by the arm and began to go towards the window from where, she and Link had come in. The jump Link gave to arrive to the window was boosted by the magic of the imp.

They were out. They were in the roofs of the castle.

"Midna, why did you do that?" The princess spoke as she looked quizzically at the twilight dweller and the wolf.

"Because, we may need you alike to defeat the usurper that has take over your kingdom. Now, if you excuse me, I have to talk to Fuzzy over here." She turned to Link. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The blue eyed wolf stared at her dumbfounded.

Midna spun around herself twice and her body transformed. She had now the form of a boy no older than ten, blond hair covered some parts of the face and he had blue eyes.

"**Colin?!"**

The imp did the same and thing again, but this time she had taken the form of a young girl with sandy hair and green eyes.

"By the look on your face I see you know them, huh" Her voice remained the same. "Weren't you looking for them? Let's make a deal. I'm looking for something in your real that is very powerful, but I need help. You help me find these artefacts and I'll help _you_ find your friends, what do you say?" She proposed.

Link nodded his head in agreement and Zelda stared at the scene confused.

"It's a deal then, now let's get you back to the light."

Midna mounted on Link and he and the princess began to dissolve in twilight particles. These particles touched the sky and disappeared in thin air.

* * *

See that button that says "review"? Well it ain't there to make tha page pretty, although it does give color...*Ahem* Anyways, click it and leave reviews because, remember, every review in this story goes to the fundation: Making authors happy

Make me happy and review! :)


End file.
